


Art for CrunchySalad's "A Life Measured in Coffee Cups"

by midnighta



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighta/pseuds/midnighta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/profile">CrunchySalad</a>'s 2012 Marvel Big Bang story, "<a href="">A Life Measured in Coffee Cups</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for CrunchySalad's "A Life Measured in Coffee Cups"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrunchySalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/gifts).



> My first big bang (woohoo!), and I was fortunate to work with the lovely [CrunchySalad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/profile) \- Thanks for painting such a vivid and captivating story to inspire this piece of art :)

[](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/midnighta/library/handart)


End file.
